¿Serías mi tutor?
by Altair-san
Summary: One-shot / Orihime necesita a alguien que la asesore en sus estudios ¿A quien podría recurrir?


**Hola! :3 aqui tengo un nuevo ulquihime que espero les guste!**

**recuerden que los personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo**

* * *

- ¡Orihime-chan! ¡Orihime-chan! – se escuchaba una infantil voz en el salón de clases.

La peliverde se encaminaba a su amiga entre tantos alumnos, quería que viera lo mucho que se esforzó:

- ¡Saque una de las mejores calificaciones! – Le mostró el papel con una nota de 95 puntos y debajo de este una cita que decía "felicitaciones" - ¡Estoy muy feliz! ¿Qué tal te fue a ti en la prueba?

- Ehh… - la ojigris enseñó el papel revelando que solo obtuvo 15 puntos – si saco otra nota como esta en el examen final de seguro reprobaré el curso… ¡No quiero que eso pase! ¡Yo de verdad me esfuerzo mucho pero es complicado! – no pudo evitar hacer un puchero mientras un aura oscura la rodeaba.

- ¿Crees que sea por tu trabajo Orihime-chan? – preguntó Nelliel haciendo referencia a aquella panadería donde su amiga dedicaba medio tiempo luego de sus estudios.

- Tal vez… - entrecerró sus orbes con preocupación – a mí me gusta trabajar ahí, no quisiera renunciar por algo como esto… ambas cosas son importantes para mí.

- ¡Ya se! ¿Y si le pides ayuda a Ulquiorra-kun? – Sonrió – quizá solo necesites a alguien que te asesore para que logres entender mejor los temas.

- No podría pedirle eso, Ulquiorra también se encuentra estudiando y quitarle su tiempo no me parece justo…

- ¡Otra vez con eso! – Interrumpió su amiga a la vez que le daba leves golpes en la cabeza – Entiéndelo Orihime-chan ¡Como su novia, él también debe darte un poco de su tiempo por mas ocupado que este!

- No… No lo sé Nell-san…

- Cuando terminen las clases irás a su universidad y le pedirás ayuda ¿está bien?

No pudo responder debido a que las clases seguían.

"¿Ahora como se lo pediría?" pensó.

"Yo la verdad que no le pido muchas cosas desde que estamos saliendo, pero pedirle parte de su tiempo sabiendo que él también tiene sus problemas… simplemente es algo que no puedo consentir."

Orihime soltó un suspiro y volteo su mirada a la ventana.

"Me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora"

* * *

Ya era hora de un largo receso y cierto pelinegro aprovechó en ir a la biblioteca por unos libros que le hacían falta, leer en las áreas verdes era muy estresante, y más con otras personas inmaduras que no respetan que tienen a alguien cerca que solo busca tranquilidad.

- ¡Allí estas Ulquiorra! – se escuchó a alguien pronunciar su nombre y fácilmente pudo reconocer de quien se trataba, Grimmjow jaegerjaquez - ¡Te vine a dar una visita! ¡Supuse que vendrías a lugares tan aburridos como este así que decidí buscar aquí primero! – enseñó una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Ulquiorra mirando su reloj de pulsera - ¿No se supone que debes estar en clases?

- Tsk… ¡eso ya lo sé! – El peliceleste se fastidiaba rápido – Solo que hoy entregan unas pruebas y no quiero que una estúpida nota arruine mi día.

- No sabía que a gente como tú le importara su rendimiento académico.

- ¡Idiota no es eso! ¡¿Crees que me interesa de esa forma?!

El ojiverde entrecerró sus orbes con cierta desilusión, sabía que con Grimmjow cerca no podría tener un momento de paz como tanto ansiaba:

- De todas formas ¿A qué viniste?

- ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Vine a darte una visita! – Respondió sonriendo – Sé que tienes unos recesos largos, así que ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar algo ahí?

- No puedo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo? – le preguntó con sorna para que accediera.

- No es eso animal – contestó frunciendo ligeramente las cejas – solo que no me gusta y punto.

- Vaya que si eres aburrido… ¡Bien! ¿Entonces qué hay de bueno aquí?

¿Ahora se suponía que debía darle un tour por toda la universidad? Como odiaba perder el tiempo de esta manera, pero decírselo era caso perdido.

- ¿Hay vino al menos? – volvió a cuestionar el joven de rasgos felinos.

- Sí, en el sótano de la cafetería hay una variedad – le respondió con disimulado enojo.

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Andando entonces!

- A propósito ¿Cómo lograste entrar? – dijo mientras se ponía en marcha junto con Grimmjow.

- ¡Burlar a los guardias no es difícil para alguien como yo!

- Hmm… si, debí suponerlo…

* * *

El timbre sonó avisando que ya era hora de volver a casa, Nell llevaba a Orihime del brazo para asegurarse que no se arrepintiese:

- Es… espera Nell-san…

- ¿Ya sabes que le dirás? – La pelinaranja negó con la cabeza ante tal pregunta – ¡Tuviste toda la mañana para pensarlo Orihime-chan! – inmediatamente hizo un infantil puchero.

- Lo siento…

- Bueno, pero si se lo dices en el momento las palabras fluirán solas ¿no? – le sonrió de repente, su actitud era algo bipolar en ese sentido de ver el lado negativo y positivo de las cosas.

- Eso creo – añadió con nerviosismo.

- Mmm… Me pregunto porque Grimmjow no habrá venido hoy ¿crees que se haya enfermado?

- La verdad no tengo idea Nell-san.

- ¡Siempre es muy irresponsable con sus cosas! ¡Tiene que saber organizarse!

- "Parece que Nell-san cambió su actitud de nuevo" – pensó mientras reía para sus adentros.

* * *

Ulquiorra ya se hallaba saliendo de la universidad, claro está, acompañado de Grimmjow:

- ¡No sabía que las clases en la universidad fueran así!

- Aun no entiendo como el profesor dejo que entraras… solo distraías a los demás con tus preguntas fuera de lugar…

- ¡Yo pregunto lo que se me da la gana! – Aclaró – Además… el vino sabía muy bien, creo que vendré más a menudo a visitarte ¡Solo tengo que falsificar una cita médica cada vez que lo haga!

- Con eso solo lograras preocupar a Nelliel.

- Si le digo como son las cosas seguro que entiende… - en eso vio a dos chicas esperando fuera de la universidad – oye… ¿Esas no son Nelliel y Orihime?

El pelinegro observó donde se lo indicó el ojiturquesa para verificar que era cierto, sin embargo notaba extraña a Orihime:

- ¡Grimmjow! ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Nell un poco molesta y sorprendida - ¡Hoy había clases por si no lo sabias!

- Si, solo que quise darle una visita a Ulquiorra ¡Y nos la pasamos muy bien! ¿No es así compañero?

- No me metas en tus problemas…

- ¡Pero que inmaduro puedes ser! – le tomó de la oreja y lo comenzó a llevar a unos arbustos.

- O… oye ¡¿Qué vas a hacerme?! ¡Suéltame Nelliel! – trataba de mantenerse fuerte pero a veces su novia podía ser impredecible. ¡¿Y por qué demonios lo llevaba a unos arbustos?!

- Orihime-chan haz lo que tienes que hacer, ¡Yo me ocuparé de darle una lección a Grimmjow!

Ulquiorra Y Orihime veían a la pareja en una de sus singulares discusiones, pero ella se limitó a asentir a la indicación de su amiga.

Hubo un ligero silencio cuando por fin se encontraron completamente solos.

- Hola Ulquiorra – sonrió un poco. No podía evitar saludarle ya que no tuvo oportunidad en cuando lo vio - ¿Grimmjow-kun te molestó?

- Hmm… algo así, dime ¿Qué tal te fue en la prueba?

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cómo sabes de eso?!

- Grimmjow me dijo que falto hoy porque no quería saber su calificación en esa tal prueba ¿Te fue bien?

- Ahh… yo… - balbuceó haciendo presente su completa inseguridad, le tomó por sorpresa que él supiera ya una parte del problema que estaría por enterarse – No… no me fue bien...

Sacó el papel de su mochila y se lo enseñó con miedo, como cuando un niño le enseña su calificación a su padre:

- Yo estudio en el tiempo que me queda luego del trabajo, pero como veras… aun así yo…

- Permíteme – recibió la practico entre sus manos y analizo cada pregunta a detalle, contando también la resolución por parte de ella.

- La próxima semana hay una práctica final, si saco buena nota me ayudara a subir el promedio… y yo quería saber si tú… si tú…

Las palabras le costaban salir de su boca, pero tenía que decirlo; mientras que el pelinegro sabía perfectamente lo que le iba a pedir y claro que no se iba a negar en lo absoluto, seria mentira admitir para él que no extrañaba pasar tiempo con ella, sin embargo debía dejar que ella juntara valor para pedírselo por su propia cuenta.

- Sabes que puedes pedirme cualquier cosa – esas palabras le dieron más valor a Orihime hasta que finalmente suspiró y se logró calmar.

- En ese caso… quisiera saber si tú podrías ser mi tutor – se sonrojó un poco bajando la mirada - ¿Tienes tiempo?

De repente sintió que Ulquiorra se aproximó más para poder acariciar su cabeza, acción que de cierta forma la tranquilizó más:

- Siempre tendré tiempo para ti – dijo dando una respuesta afirmativa, Orihime levanto la mirada y sonrió con mucha felicidad.

- ¿Enserio? ¡Estoy tan feliz! – abrazó al pelinegro tomándolo por sorpresa - ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias Ulquiorra!

- Pero eso sí, no confundas ciertas cosas, no creas que en las asesorías que te daré permitiré que te distraigas o tengas más tiempo de descanso, tienes que aprobar ese examen – explico monótonamente – no importa cuánto tiempo me tome enseñarte, tú aprobaras porque sí.

- Ulquiorra… - murmuró sonriendo, era agradable como hacía que se sintiese tan bien.

- Y si es necesario… no dejaré que duermas algunas noches…

- ¡¿Q- Qué?! – se sonrojó mucho al escuchar eso último.

- Si, habrá momentos en que tendremos que desvelarnos estudiando.

- Ah… ya veo… era eso…

- ¿En que estabas pensando? – preguntó algo confundido.

- ¡No, nada! – Rió con las mejillas aun enrojecidas por los pensamientos que tuvo - ¿Te parece si buscamos a Grimmjow-kun y Nell-san para irnos a casa?

- Esta bien.

- Por cierto ¿Podemos comenzar desde mañana?

- Claro, pasaré por ti cuando termines de trabajar.

- ¡Me gustaría mucho! ¡De paso te puedo invitar algunas cosas de la panadería! Claro que nada dulce… déjame pensar ¿Que podría ser?

Ulquiorra la observaba con disimulo, entrecerró sus orbes y sonrió levemente; le reconfortaba mucho tenerla a su lado, además ahora pasarían más tiempo juntos por lo de los estudios, pero él también sabía que debía ser así siempre, si es que querían mantener ese amor constante.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y recuerden que los review son bien recibidos ^^**


End file.
